


Hot Hot Hot

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Poe Dameron & Temmin "Snap" Wexley & Jessika Pava, Bets & Wagers, Established Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Rey/Jessika Pava, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot Pepper, Idiot Pilots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: A bet involving a hot pepper and three bystanders wondering why they are dating these idiots.





	Hot Hot Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was: "Character A encounters a very hot pepper."
> 
> I was intending to write Poe & Snap, but then Finn, Karé, and Rey sort of stole the fic away from me, so today's pairing is Finn & Karé & Rey, a power trio if there ever was one.

 

 

Poe and Snap sat across from each other at a table on the far end of the mess.

 

Across the way, Finn leaned onto a counter, watching as Poe ceremoniously pulled a small wooden box out of his bag.  Finn closed his eyes and groaned.  _Not this.  Please, maker, not this._

 

Karé walked over, took one look at Finn, and then searched the mess for her boyfriend.  She took one look at him and Poe and said, “Yeah, this can’t be good.”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Finn said, “it’s not.”

 

Poe then made a show of pulling out a set of gloves and putting them on before slowly opening the wooden box and carefully plucking out a shriveled purple thing, no bigger than his hand.

 

“What in the hell,” Karé asked Finn.

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “The Super Ghost Viper Pepper.”

 

Karé nearly spit out her drink.  “The what,” she said, trying not to giggle.

 

Finn sighed.  “That’s what it’s called.  The Super Ghost Viper Pepper.”

 

“Oh maker,” Karé said.  She watched as Snap and Poe both stared at it, and then a horrible thought occurred to her.  “No,” she said, the horror building in her voice.  “They’re not going to…”

 

“Yep,” Finn said, taking a sip of his caf.  “That’s exactly what they’re going to do.”

 

Karé looked up at the ceiling with a groan. 

 

Rey walked over and her forehead bunched in concern as she spied Karé.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Our idiot boyfriends are seeing who can eat the hottest pepper without breaking,” she turned to Finn to confirm, “right?”

 

“They’ve been doing this for the past four weeks.  Each week a different pepper.  Poe sent a comm to his dad to get this one, which is supposedly the hottest one in the Outer Rim.  I’m not even sure humans are supposed to eat it.”

 

“Kriff,” Rey said.  And then, dread filled her features.  “No,” she said, her eyes going wide.  “You don’t think that Jess—”

 

They could all hear Jess across the way coming up to Poe’s and Snap’s table.  “What’s up losers?”

 

Rey groaned and leaned her forehead into Karé’s shoulder.  “Tell me she’s walking away,” Rey mumbled without looking up.  “Please tell me she’s walking away.”

 

“Uh,” Karé said, patting Rey’s back.  “You might just want to stay here for a while.”

 

Rey groaned even louder.

 

“Seriously,” Finn said, shaking his head.  “After last week’s pepper, Poe spent the entire night in the fresher.”

 

“Didn’t need to hear that,” Karé said, taking a long drink of her caf.

 

“Snap was okay,” Finn asked.

 

“Oh kriff!  _That_ was his stomach bug?  I stayed up half the night because that moof-milker has a bet going with Poe?”

 

“Welcome to my hell,” Finn said.  He sighed, watching as first Poe, then Snap, and finally Jess, each took a bite of the pepper.  “Holy kriff,” he muttered.

 

“What,” Rey said, turning around.  She immediately had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

Snap had instantly gone red, from head to toe.  Poe was doing slightly better but sweat was pouring off his forehead.  Jess was crying.  But all three were refusing to leave the table, each trying to stare down the other two.

 

Snap broke first, coughing and sputtering his way to a drink station to get a huge cup of blue milk.

 

“Good work, honey,” Karé called after him with a smile.

 

Jess was shaking, and Poe’s sweat was in his eyes now, but neither moved.

 

“Seriously,” Finn muttered.  “How am I dating that?”

 

“I’m dating the idiot sitting across from that,” Rey said right before Jess screamed and started running for the blue milk, punching Snap in the stomach and taking his glass.

 

Poe stood up, trying to yell, “Winner!” but it came out more “mmmmmmm-nnnnnnnnrrrrrrr” as his mouth was starting to swell.

 

“Holy kriffing hell,” Finn barked.  “Med bay,” he yelled across the mess.  “Now!”

 

Poe nodded and took off at a run.

Finn shook his head, turning to Karé and Rey.  “What say after we get these idiots settled we come back here and have our own contest?  Who can eat the most koyo-flavored cupcakes while having an adult conversation that doesn’t involve trying to eat something not intended for human consumption?”

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Rey said.

 

Karé nodded, then she shook her head.  “I think we’re going to have to separate those two,” she said to Rey, pointing to Jess and Snap, who were now tussling over the last pitcher of blue milk.

 

“Oy,” Rey yelled.  “Don’t make me get my staff, you two!”

 

“See you in a bit,” Karé said to Finn before taking off after Rey.

 

Finn sighed and started to medical, muttering, “If you think you’re gonna keep me up half the night, whining about your stomach, Dameron, you're gonna wish that pepper had done you in."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
